Świadkowie Jehowy w Rosji
Świadkowie Jehowy w Rosji – społeczność Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. W 2017 roku w Rosji działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło 171 828 głosicieli, należących do 2315 zborówZbory i grupy rosyjskojęzyczne działają również w Argentynie, Armenii, Austrii, Belgii, Białorusi, Brazylii, Cyprze, Czechach, Danii, Dominikanie, Estonii, Finlandii, Francji, Grecji, Hiszpanii, Irlandii, Izraelu, Litwie, Łotwie, Kazachstanie, Kirgistanie, Korei Południowej, Norwegii, Nowej Zelandii, Portugalii, Kanadzie, Mołdawii, Niemczech, Polsce, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Szwajcarii, Szwecji, na Węgrzech, na Ukrainie, w Wielkiej Brytanii i we Włoszech. i ponad 500 grup na oddaleniu (w tym ponad 30 zborów i 113 grup rosyjskiego języka migowego). Na dorocznej uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej w 2016 roku zebrały się 293 933 osoby. Jedna z 25 wspólnot Świadków Jehowy na świecie, których liczebność przekracza 100 000 głosicieli. 20 kwietnia 2017 roku, po kilkunastu latach stopniowego ograniczania działalności Świadków Jehowy, rosyjski Sąd Najwyższy zdelegalizował Centrum Administracyjne Świadków Jehowy w Rosji oraz uznał wszystkie prawnie zarejestrowane lokalne organizacje religijne (LRO), którymi posługują się Świadkowie Jehowy, za organizacje ekstremistyczne. Wyrok ten został podtrzymany przez Sąd Najwyższy 17 lipca 2017 roku, co w praktyce oznacza zakaz działalności na terenie Rosji. Po wydaniu wyroku o delegalizacji lokalnych organizacji religijnych Świadkowie Jehowy w Rosji zbierają się jako grupy osób czytających Biblię, które łączą podobne przekonania. Od 2018 roku Świadkowie Jehowy w Rosji nie mogą się już swobodnie spotykać jawnie. Od 10 kwietnia do 25 grudnia 2018 roku w 25 rosyjskich miejscowościach funkcjonariusze policji i FSB, w tym zamaskowani z bronią automatyczną w ręku, przeprowadzili akcje przeciw Świadkom Jehowy. W wyniku tych akcji przeszukano 269 domów oraz aresztowano 55 mężczyzn i 7 kobiet, którym za udział w spotkaniach religijnych grozi kara od 2 do 10 lat więzienia. Przeciw ponad 100 osobom wszczęto śledztwa kryminalne. Rosja jest jedynym krajem członkiem Rady Europy, który zakazał działalności Świadków Jehowy. Świadkowie Jehowy złożyli ponad 40 wniosków do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka dotyczących rażącego naruszania wolności wyznania w Rosji. Historia do roku 1991 Początki Już w roku 1887 na terenie Rosji pojawili się pierwsi czytelnicy „Strażnicy Syjońskiej”. W roku 1891 Charles Taze Russell przebywał z wizytą w Rosji. W tym samym roku Siemion Kozlicki, który C.T. Russella i wierzenia Badaczy Pisma Świętego poznał w trakcie pobytu w Stanach Zjednoczonych, za śmiałe głoszenie w Moskwie, został zesłany bez procesu na roboty na Syberię. Później trafił do miejscowości Buktyrma na wschodzie Cesarstwa Rosyjskiego (obecnie w Kazachstanie), gdzie prowadził działalność kaznodziejską do śmierci w roku 1935. W roku 1904 mała grupa rosyjskich Badaczy Pisma Świętego powiadomiła w liście Biuro Główne, że z trudnościami docierają do nich publikacje biblijne, zatrzymywane i cenzurowane przez władze carskie. W roku 1907 członkowie niemieckiego Kościoła baptystów w Rosji otrzymali pocztą książki z serii „Brzask Tysiąclecia” w języku niemieckim, skutkiem czego 15 z nich przyjęło wierzenia Badaczy Pisma Świętego. W sierpniu 1911 roku do Rosji w podróży poślubnej przyjechało małżeństwo Martha i Hermann Herkendellowie z Niemiec, które podróżując po kraju prowadziło działalność kaznodziejską wśród ludności niemieckojęzycznej. W tym czasie istniały już rozproszone grupki Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Herkendellowie próbowali ponownie udać się do Rosji jednak nie otrzymali zgody na przyjazd. Osobom zainteresowanym wysyłano jednak literaturę w języku niemieckim. W tym samym roku Hipolit Oleszyński w trakcie pobytu w Warszawie wydał w języku rosyjskim w nakładzie 10 tysięcy egzemplarzy broszurę pt. „Gdzie są umarli? Co Biblia mówi o piekle?”. W roku 1912 C.T. Russell odwiedził Finlandię, która należała wtedy do Imperium Rosyjskiego. Postanowiono wówczas otworzyć biuro w Finlandii. 25 września 1913 roku władze rosyjskie zezwoliły na prowadzenia Biura Towarzystwa Strażnica na terenie Finlandii. Biuro reprezentował Kaarlo Harteva. Krótko przed wybuchem I wojny światowej przedstawiciel Towarzystwa Strażnica, Joseph F. Rutherford, odbył podróż służbową do kilku krajów. Odwiedził również Polskę i w Łodzi spotkał się z Badaczem Pisma Świętego o nazwisku Dojczman. W wyniku tego spotkania rodzina Dojczmanów wyruszyła w podróż ewangelizacyjną do Rosji. Podróż ta miała potrwać dwa miesiące, jednak w wyniku wybuchu najpierw I wojny światowej, a później wojny domowej pobyt Dojczmanów w Rosji przeciągnął się i do Polski wrócili w 1921 roku. W roku 1914 kilkudziesięciu Badaczy z Rosji uczestniczyło w zgromadzeniu w Dreźnie, gdzie obejrzeli również „Fotodramę stworzenia”. W okolicach obecnego Kaliningradu (położonego na terenie Prus Wschodnich) działały niewielkie grupy niemieckojęzycznych Badaczy Pisma Świętego. Czasy od powstania ZSRR W 1917 mieszkańcy Rosji utracili swobody religijne. Do roku 1923 wzmógł się sprzeciw wobec religii. Podejmowano starania by pomimo cenzury dostarczać publikacje biblijne do Rosji. W roku 1925 zaczęto wydawać czasopismo „Strażnica” w języku rosyjskim (do roku 1964 nosiło ono tytuł „''Башня стражи''”, a następnie „''Сторожевая башня''”). „Strażnicę” i inne publikacje w języku rosyjskim drukowano poza granicami ZSRR. Rosyjskojęzyczni czytelnicy publikacji biblijnych pojawili się w Australii, Finlandii, Francji, na Łotwie, w Paragwaju, Polsce, Stanach Zjednoczonych i Urugwaju. W niektórych krajach zaczęto organizować zebrania w języku rosyjskim i prowadzić działalność kaznodziejską. Zaczęły powstawać też rosyjskojęzyczne zbory, np. w Brownsville w stanie Pensylwania. W maju 1925 roku zorganizowano trzydniowe zgromadzenie w języku rosyjskim w Carnegie w Pensylwanii. Obecnych na nim było 250 osób, a 29 ochrzczono. W Stanach Zjednoczonych wykłady biblijne w języku rosyjskim były regularnie nadawane przez rozgłośnie radiowe. W 1926 roku w obwodzie woroneskim działała prężna grupa Badaczy Pisma Świętego, której przewodzili Michaił Zinczenko i Mitrofan Bowin. Literaturę tłumaczył Trumpi, a następnie była ona powielana. W roku 1928 grupa ta liczyła 48 osób. Trumpi wyrażał nadzieję na zezwolenie przez władze na wydawanie literatury biblijnej w języku rosyjskim. Z tego względu Joseph F. Rutherford skierował do Moskwy George’a Younga. Przyjechał on 28 sierpnia 1928 roku i przebywał w Rosji do 4 października. W tym czasie złożył wniosek do władz o otworzenie Biura Oddziału w Moskwie. Choć nie otrzymał zgody, uzyskał jednak zezwolenie na wydrukowanie i rozpowszechnienie w Rosji 15 tysięcy egzemplarzy broszur „Wolność dla ludzi” oraz „Gdzie są umarli?”. W 1928 roku Towarzystwo Strażnica otrzymało sprawozdania z uroczystości Pamiątki śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa (Wieczerzy Pańskiej) z trzech zborów rosyjskich i kilku grup. Rok później rozgłośnia radiowa w estońskim Tallinnie rozpoczęła nadawanie dwa razy w miesiącu audycji Towarzystwa Strażnica, które były słyszane w Leningradzie przez następne trzy i pół roku, do czerwca 1934 roku. Na terenie Prus Wschodnich – w Królewcu (Kaliningradzie) – organizowano niemieckojęzyczne kongresy, odbyły się one m.in. w marcu 1920 roku i w marcu 1932; w tym samym roku zgromadzenie odbyło się również w Tilsit i Instenburgu. Po wyjeździe George’a Younga działalność zborów Badaczy Pisma Świętego w Związku Radzieckim organizował Danyjił Staruchin. W tym celu odwiedził on Moskwę, Kursk i Woroneż oraz inne rosyjskie i ukraińskie miasta. Razem z innymi dawał świadectwo baptystom w ich domach modlitwy. W Kursku, w styczniu 1929 roku, wynajęto budynek kościelny, w którym organizowano zebrania. Próbowano też uzyskać pozwolenie na transport do Rosji książek „Harfa Boża” i „Wyzwolenie”, jednak Urząd Kontroli Wydawnictw Drukowanych odesłał przesyłkę. Od roku 1931 do śmierci w roku 1942 Aleksander Forstman, Świadek Jehowy z Łotwy, tłumaczył publikacje biblijne na język rosyjski, które poprzez Północnoeuropejskie Biuro Oddziału w Danii wysyłał do Biura Głównego. W roku 1935 z Biura Głównego skierowano Antona Koerbecka, który próbował, ponownie bezskutecznie, otworzyć Biuro Oddziału w Moskwie. W 1934 roku Heinz Bernecker z Królewca (wtedy niemiecki Königsberg w Prusach Wschodnich na terenie III Rzeszy, a po 1945 roku Kaliningrad w ZSRR Rosja) został wysłany do obozu pracy na terenie Prus Wschodnich. Od 1938 do 1942 roku był zatrzymywany za swoje przekonania religijne. Gdy 19 czerwca 1942 roku został zgilotynowany w więzieniu Brandenburg-Görden, jego żona Elżbieta była uwięziona w KL Ravensbrück. Paul i Joseph Rehwaldowie, także z Królewca, zostali osadzeni w KL Sachsenhausen, a Hans Rehwald został stracony 1 lutego 1943 roku w Królewcu. Z ośmioosobowej rodziny Rehwaldów, matka, czterech synów i ich siostra zostało uwięzionych za trwanie w wierności swojej wierze (na dwóch braciach Rehwald wykonano wyroki śmierci). Większość Świadków Jehowy z tego miasta została wysłana do obozów koncentracyjnych. W 1942 roku w obozie KL Buchenwald przyjął chrzest Rosjanin Aleksej Nepoczatow. Aż do wybuchu II wojny światowej Świadkowie Jehowy w Związku Radzieckim byli nieliczni i władze nie przykładały większej wagi do ich działalności. Po wybuchu wojny Związek Radziecki anektował trzy państwa nadbałtyckie: Estonię, Litwę, Łotwę oraz Mołdawię (Besarabię), a także znaczne obszary wschodniej Polski i Czechosłowacji, wskutek czego w granicach ZSRR nagle znalazły się tysiące Świadków Jehowy. Po II wojnie światowej do Związku Radzieckiego powróciły też osoby, które zostały Świadkami Jehowy w niemieckich obozach koncentracyjnych. Prześladowania i Operacja Północ W latach 1940–1945 za zachowanie neutralności w trakcie II wojny światowej ponad tysiąc głosicieli z republik nadbałtyckich, Ukrainy oraz Mołdawii wywieziono do obozów pracy w głąb Rosji. W tej grupie znalazły się setki Świadków Jehowy zesłane do łagrów i więzień w całej Rosji w roku 1944. W roku 1946 ponad tysiąc ukraińskich głosicieli, działających przedtem na wschodzie Polski, przesiedlono do ZSRR. Z Polski zabrali oni ze sobą matryce woskowe i materiały drukarskie do produkcji literatury biblijnej. W 1946 roku na terenie ZSRR działało co najmniej 1600 Świadków Jehowy. W 1947 roku uważano, że najwyższe władze ZSRR w niewielkim stopniu znały sytuację Świadków Jehowy, a celem działań władz nie była chęć ich zniszczenia. Dlatego polskie Biuro Oddziału zaproponowało próbę legalizacji działalności w ZSRR. W sierpniu 1949 roku za pośrednictwem ministra spraw wewnętrznych, trzech ukraińskich starszych zboru z Wołynia, Mykoła Piatocha, Mychajło Czumak i Ilja Babijczuk, złożyło petycję do Prezydium Rady Najwyższej ZSRR, dotyczącą rejestracji Świadków Jehowy na terenie ZSRR. Czumaka wkrótce aresztowano, więc po odpowiedź do Moskwy udali się Piatocha i Babijczuk, władze jednak ponownie odmówiły rejestracji wyznania. Świadkom postawiono warunki: dostarczenie listy wszystkich Świadków Jehowy mieszkających na terenie całego ZSRR, podjęcie służby wojskowej oraz zaangażowanie w proradziecką działalność polityczną. Po powrocie do domu tą samą prośbę dotyczącą rejestracji działalności na terenie Ukraińskiej SRR przedstawiono władzom tej republiki w Kijowie. Odpowiedź również była odmowna, a wkrótce potem Piatocha i Babijczuk zostali aresztowani, osądzeni i skazani na 25 lat więzienia. Pod koniec lat 40. liczba Świadków Jehowy znacznie już przekraczała 8000 osób. MGB (poprzednik KGB) zaniepokojone wzrostem w szeregach Świadków Jehowy, nad którymi nie miało żadnej kontroli, przygotowało starannie opracowany plan ataku, mający na celu nie tylko powstrzymanie wzrostu, ale likwidację tego związku religijnego. W kwietniu 1951 roku komunistyczne władze przeprowadziły Operację Północ. Po dwóch tygodniach jazdy pociągami towarowymi na Syberię dotarli zesłani Świadkowie Jehowy z Mołdawii, Łotwy, Litwy, Białorusi, Estonii i z zachodniej Ukrainy w ogólnej liczbie 9389 osób. Mężczyzn i kobiety osadzono w osobnych łagrach. W rezultacie tej akcji Świadkowie Jehowy pojawili się w miejscach, gdzie wcześniej nikt o nich nie słyszał. Na Syberii zorganizowano małe zbory i rozpoczęto ostrożną działalność kaznodziejską. Po pewnym czasie, pomimo sprzeciwu i działań prewencyjnych KGB, Świadkami Jehowy zaczęli zostawać miejscowi mieszkańcy. W roku 1956 i 1957 ponad 462 tysiące uczestników serii 199 kongresów na całym świecie wysłało do Rady Ministrów ZSRR w Moskwie petycję o zapewnienie wolności religijnej dla współwyznawców przetrzymywanych w przeszło 50 obozach, które zorganizowano w europejskiej części Rosji, na Syberii, na wybrzeżu Oceanu Arktycznego oraz na arktycznym archipelagu Nowa Ziemia. Na początku 1957 roku władze zainicjowały kolejną akcję wymierzoną przeciw Świadkom Jehowy. Głosicieli inwigilowano oraz przeszukiwano ich domy w poszukiwaniu literatury biblijnej. W roku 1958 chór składający się z około 20 Świadków Jehowy przebywających w łagrach na Syberii konspiracyjnie nagrał pieśni i pozdrowienia, które potem z narażeniem utraty wolności zostały przemycone przez pewne małżeństwo Świadków Jehowy z Polski, przebywające w Rosji na wakacjach. Chociaż nagranie było ściśle poufne, w wyniku zdrady informacja o nim dotarła do służby bezpieczeństwa. Mimo kilkukrotnej rewizji i 24-godzinnych przesłuchań służbom bezpieczeństwa nie udało się odnaleźć nagrania i przewożonych listów. Poprzez Wilhelma Scheidera nagranie dotarło do Nowego Jorku. Zostało ono odtworzone podczas przemówienia „za żelazną kurtyną” na kongresie międzynarodowym „Wola Boża” na Yankee Stadium. Jurij Dobyczin (zm. 2002), który odczytał pozdrowienia przekazane do Nowego Jorku, został w 1958 roku aresztowany i był nękany przez władze. Niektóre z osób biorących udział w nagraniu dopiero w roku 2016 dowiedziały się, że nagrania dotarły do Nowego Jorku i zostały odtworzone na kongresie. W obozach pojedyncze egzemplarze Biblii i literatury biblijnej miały szczególną wartość, dlatego ukrywano je z narażeniem się na dodatkowe kary. Za posiadanie przepisanego na kartce wersetu biblijnego groziła kara 10 dni karceru. Wśród uwięzionych Świadków Jehowy umieszczano podstawionych donosicieli, którzy informowali o działaniach głosicieli. Komunistyczne władze w obozach oraz w niektórych miastach, jak Workuta, Inta, Uchta czy Syktywkar, gdzie były duże skupiska Świadków Jehowy, organizowały prelekcje mające przekonać i nakłonić obywateli do przyjęcia ateizmu. Ponieważ prelekcje szczegółowo opisywały wierzenia Świadków Jehowy, a relacjonowała je miejscowa prasa, jak również przedstawiano je w rozgłośniach radiowych, więc mimo ich negatywnej wymowy przyczyniły się one do nagłośnienia tego, w co wierzą Świadkowie Jehowy. Około 40% wszystkich głosicieli w ZSRR zaznajomiło się z tym wyznaniem w więzieniach i obozach pracy. W roku 1959 ponad 600 Świadków Jehowy trafiło do specjalnego obozu pracy w Mordowii. Działania KGB Władze radzieckie nie dążyły do eksterminacji Świadków Jehowy, chciały ich natomiast na różne sposoby przekonać bądź zmusić do przyjęcia komunistycznej ideologii. KGB w mieszkaniach osób sprawujących nadzór nad działalnością na wielką skalę instalowało podsłuchy, kontrolowało rozmowy telefoniczne, korespondencję i na różne sposoby ich inwigilowało. Na uczestników zebrań religijnych nakładano kary grzywny, które nierzadko przekraczały połowę przeciętnego miesięcznego wynagrodzenia. Gdy te metody nie przynosiły oczekiwanych rezultatów, zaczęto wprowadzać do zborów wyszkolonych agentów. Osoby takie były gorliwe i aktywne w służbie kaznodziejskiej, więc w niektórych wypadkach otrzymywały odpowiedzialne zadania w zborach. Ich zadaniem było stwarzanie atmosfery strachu i niepewności, rzucanie podejrzeń na osoby sprawujące przewodnictwo, a także przechwytywanie literatury i przekazywanie jej KGB. W czasie zakazu przez 25 lat nadzorcą okręgu był Grigorij Siwulski (od roku 1975). W połowie lat 50. agentom udało się wzbudzić nieufność niektórych głosicieli wobec członków Komitetu Kraju poprzez rozprowadzanie fałszywych informacji o ich współpracy z KGB. W 1958 roku na skutek podejrzliwości i nieufności wobec Komitetu Kraju, nie docierały do niego sprawozdania z działalności kaznodziejskiej kilku tysięcy głosicieli. Grupy te działały i rosły liczebnie w Irkucku, Tomsku, a później również w innych miastach. W marcu 1958 roku powołały one swój własny „komitet kraju”, który miałby zostać uznany przez wszystkie zbory w kraju. W kwietniu 1959 roku sformowano nowy oficjalny Komitet Kraju, w którym znalazł się m.in. Iwan Paszkowski usługujący w nim przez 30 lat. Po opuszczeniu więzienia w Komitecie Kraju przez 23 lata usługiwał też Mychajło Dasewicz, który następnie wszedł w skład ukraińskiego Komitetu Kraju. Ciało Kierownicze poprzez Biuro Północnoeuropejskie, sprawujące wówczas nadzór nad działalnością w Związku Radzieckim, czyniło starania, by Świadkowie Jehowy działali w sposób zjednoczony. Nadzorca biura, Alfred Rütimann ze Szwajcarii, w 1959 roku skierował list do głosicieli w ZSRR, w którym położył nacisk na jedność w zborach oraz prowadzenie działalności kaznodziejskiej. W rezultacie część osób z odłączonych grup zaczęła odzyskiwać zaufanie do Komitetu Kraju. Jednak pełne naprawienie szkód trwało wiele lat. Osobom odłączonym za pośrednictwem kurierów dostarczano literaturę, którą studiowały, ale w dalszym ciągu nie dostarczały sprawozdań z działalności kaznodziejskiej. W drugiej połowie 1959 roku komórki KGB na Syberii wykryły i zlikwidowały pięć zakonspirowanych drukarni. Znajdowały się one w miasteczkach Zima i Tułun oraz wioskach Kitoj, Oktiabrski i Załari. Osoby zaangażowane przy produkcji literatury biblijnej zostały aresztowane. Przygotowano pokazową rozprawę, w trakcie której planowano wykorzystać wypaczone zeznania kilku oskarżonych, co jednak w trakcie procesu się nie udało. Dwanaście osób otrzymało różnej długości kary więzienia. W trakcie rozprawy sędzia przeczytał przechwycony przez KGB list prezesa Towarzystwa Strażnica Nathana H. Knorra, który miał być dowodem na spiskowanie z cudzoziemcami. W 1960 roku nakręcono propagandowy film dokumentalny „Świadkowie Boga” (ros. Божьи Свидетели). Film ten przedstawiał „przerażającą sektę Świadków Jehowy”, która odpowiadała za śmierć głównej bohaterki, Tani Wiesiełowej. By wyrwać się z „sekty”, Tania nocą uciekła bez płaszcza i zginęła w zamieci śnieżnej. Film był puszczany na propagandowych prelekcjach, w kinach wielu miast i miasteczek Związku Radzieckiego, a aktorka grająca główną rolę opowiadała, jak ten film był nagrywany. Grająca główną rolę, 24-letnia aktorka Wenera Grigorjewa, wyszła za mąż za Polaka i wyjechała do Polski. W 1977 roku nawiązała kontakt w Polsce ze Świadkami Jehowy i rozpoczęła studium Biblii. W roku 1985 wróciła do Leningradu, gdzie została ochrzczona jako Świadek Jehowy. Nakręcono też inne filmy o podobnej treści, jak film „Armagedon” (ros. Армагеддон), który opowiadał o miłości żołnierza armii radzieckiej i dziewczyny, podstępnie zwabionej w szeregi Świadków Jehowy. Pod koniec filmu młodsza siostra bohaterki ginie w wypadku spowodowanym przez Świadka Jehowy będącego chrześcijańskim starszym wykorzystywanym jako narzędzie amerykańskich służb wywiadowczych. W 1960 roku KGB postanowiło definitywnie rozbić Świadków Jehowy. W tym celu w obozie w Republice Mordwińskiej umieszczono ponad 450 Świadków Jehowy z grupy związanej z Komitetem Kraju oraz tej odłączonej od społeczności. Spodziewano się konfrontacji pomiędzy obiema grupami, która doprowadzi do ostatecznego rozpadu organizacji Świadków Jehowy. Jednak właśnie ten wspólny pobyt w obozie pozwolił przywrócić jedność pomiędzy obiema grupami. Do przywrócenia jedności w znacznej mierze przyczynił się również artykuł z rosyjskiego wydania „Strażnicy” z 1 września 1961 roku oraz list Nathana H. Knorra z 1962 roku. W 1965 roku powołano komitet, którego celem było nawiązanie łączności z osobami, które z powodu zsyłki, uwięzienia czy podziałów utraciły kontakt ze zborami. W wyniku tych działań do roku 1971 do zborów powróciło ponad 4500 głosicieli. Drukowanie literatury biblijnej Literaturę biblijną drukowano głównie w języku rosyjskim i ukraińskim, czasem zdarzały się też publikacje w innych językach. W tym celu wykonywano zdjęcia za pomocą aparatu mogącego pomieścić klisze długości 30 metrów. Były one wielokrotnie powtarzane by uprościć dystrybucję. Następnie klisze były cięte na kawałki po 20 centymetrów i przekazywane kurierom, którzy dostarczali je do Związku Radzieckiego. Drukarnie literatury urządzano w niewielkich pomieszczeniach zwanych „bunkrami”, często potajemnie wykopywanych pod częściami mieszkalnymi domostw. Podłogę i sufit wykładano deskami, do pomieszczenia doprowadzano prąd. Wprowadzały się do nich na okres około roku osoby zajmujące się drukowaniem. Czasem zajmowano się drukowaniem wyłącznie w nocy, po przymusowej pracy wykonywanej pod nadzorem w obozach pracy. W ciągu miesiąca w drukarni powstało 200 do 500 sztuk czasopism. Mogły one funkcjonować przez pewien czas tylko przy zachowaniu ścisłej tajemnicy, dlatego członkowie zborów nie wiedzieli, skąd pochodzi otrzymywana przez nich literatura ani kto zajmuje się drukowaniem. W Moskwie przez 9 lat korzystano potajemnie z usług pewnej drukarni. Udało się w niej w tym czasie wydrukować książki: „Od raju utraconego do raju odzyskanego”, „Prawda was wyswobodzi”, „Prawda, która prowadzi do życia wiecznego” oraz śpiewniki. Gdy przez przypadek drukarnia została wykryta, drukarz został skazany na 3 lata więzienia, a Stiepan Lewicki, który zlecał druk, na 5 i pół roku. Zmiana sytuacji Świadków Jehowy w ZSRR W 1964 roku Nikita Chruszczow został niespodziewanie odsunięty od władzy, co zapoczątkowało proces ograniczania represji. 30 września 1965 władze radzieckie wydały dekret, na mocy którego Świadkowie Jehowy zesłani w latach 1949–1951 na Syberię zostali zwolnieni. Wkrótce większość z nich osiedliła się w różnych miejscach na terenie ZSRR, gdyż nie zezwolono im na powrót w rodzinne strony. Decyzja władz przyczyniła się do rozpoczęcia działalności kaznodziejskiej na nowych terenach. W październiku 1965 roku ograniczenia nakładane na Świadków Jehowy oraz wywierany na nich nacisk ze strony władz zaczęły słabnąć. Ostatnim Świadkiem Jehowy, który opuścił obozy pracy w sierpniu 1981 roku po spędzeniu w nich 28 lat i 6 miesięcy, był Konstantin Skripczuk. W roku 1973 grupa tatarskich Świadków Jehowy zaczęła urządzać zebrania religijne w Tatarstanie w języku tatarskim. W roku 1975 w Moskwie grupa miejscowych Świadków zbierała się na zebraniach religijnych w mieszkaniu Murata Szakirowa. Pod koniec lat 70. XX wieku pierwsi głosiciele pojawili się na wyspie Sachalin. W Leningradzie (dzisiejszy Petersburg) w roku 1980 działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło 65 głosicieli. Po ogłoszeniu pieriestrojki w roku 1985 zaczęły następować stopniowe zmiany. Początkowo w niektórych regionach kraju Świadkowie Jehowy dalej byli skazywani i wysyłani do zakładów karnych. W roku 1988 niemieckie Biuro Oddziału poinformowało Biuro Główne, że władze kraju są gotowe przyznać Świadkom nieco większą swobodę w urządzaniu zebrań i dostarczaniu literatury biblijnej, pod warunkiem rejestracji poszczególnych zborów. Zezwolono na wysyłkę literatury pocztą na adresy starszych, którzy rozdzielali ją pomiędzy głosicieli. W roku 1990 literaturę wysyłano na około 1600 adresów. W latach 1989–1990 członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego po raz pierwszy spotykali się ze współwyznawcami z ZSRR. Tysiące Świadków Jehowy z całego ZSRR uczestniczyło w kongresach międzynarodowych pod hasłem „Prawdziwa pobożność” w Polsce – w roku 1989 w Chorzowie, Poznaniu i Warszawie, a rok później w Warszawie 17 454 Świadków Jehowy z ZSRR uczestniczyło w kongresie specjalnym „Czysta mowa”. Przez wiele lat w okresie zakazu rosyjska edycja „Strażnicy” była miesięcznikiem o objętości 16 stron. Artykuły do studium w zborach ukazywały się z opóźnieniem sięgającym od pół roku do dwóch lat. W 1981 roku rosyjska edycja była miesięcznikiem liczącym 24 strony, a w roku 1985 zaczęła się ukazywać dwa razy w miesiącu. 1 czerwca 1990 roku ukazał się pierwszy wielobarwny 32-stronicowy numer rosyjskiej „Strażnicy”, która od tego numeru ukazuje się równocześnie z wydaniem angielskim. W 1990 roku wyszli na wolność ostatni więźniowie z czasów represji. 26 lutego 1990 roku rozpoczęto w Moskwie rozmowy dotyczące legalizacji działalności Świadków Jehowy. Przewodniczący Komitetu do spraw Religijnych wraz z dwoma wiceprzewodniczącymi i trzema innymi urzędnikami przyjął delegację 15 osób reprezentujących Świadków Jehowy. W delegacji tej znalazło się 11 Świadków z Rosji i innych republik radzieckich, Milton G. Henschel i Teodor Jaracz z Biura Głównego oraz Willi Pohl i Nikita Karlstroem z Biura Oddziału w Niemczech. Legalizacja działalności (1991–2017) 27 marca 1991 roku Świadkowie Jehowy w całym Związku Radzieckim zostali prawnie zarejestrowani. W całym kraju działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło wówczas 15 987 głosicieli. 11 grudnia 1992 roku nastąpiło prawne uznanie Świadków Jehowy w Federacji Rosyjskiej. Na początku lat 90. XX wieku rozpoczął się proces rehabilitacji wielu Świadków Jehowy prześladowanych przez władze w okresie powojennym. W marcu 1996 Świadkowie Jehowy zostali zrehabilitowani jako ofiary represji politycznych. 13 i 14 lipca 1991 roku Świadkowie Jehowy z północno-zachodnich rejonów ZSRR oraz z rejonu Kaliningradu byli obecni na kongresie „Lud miłujący wolność” w Tallinnie w Estonii, a przeszło 2000 osób z Moskwy – w Kijowie. W kongresie w Usolu Syberyjskim uczestniczyło 17 531 osób. Pod koniec 1991 roku Świadkowie Jehowy z krajów Europy zachodniej dostarczyli żywność i odzież współwyznawcom z niektórych rejonów byłego Związku Radzieckiego. W ramach pomocy humanitarnej Świadkowie Jehowy ze Szwecji dostarczyli ponad 51,5 tony produktów. Podobnie uczynili Świadkowie Jehowy z Finlandii (58 ton żywności), Holandii (52 tony żywności) i Włoch (188 ton żywności). Przy pomocy fińskiego Biura Oddziału w dniach od 26 do 28 czerwca 1992 roku na stadionie im. Kirowa w Petersburgu zorganizowano kongres międzynarodowy „Nosiciele światła”. W zgromadzeniu uczestniczył Milton G. Henschel. Zebrało się na nim ponad 46 tysięcy osób, w tym delegaci z 30 krajów (delegacja Świadków Jehowy z Polski przyjechała specjalnym pociągiem z Warszawy), a program przedstawiany był w języku rosyjskim i fińskim. Kilka tygodni przed kongresem zorganizowano specjalną kampanię informacyjną z zaproszeniami (milion sztuk). Zorganizowano również kongres w Irkucku, na którym obecnych było 5 tysięcy osób. Po tym zgromadzeniu fińskie Biuro Oddziału skierowało do Rosji 15 pionierów specjalnych. Jako pierwsze 1 lipca 1992 roku do Petersburga przyjechało małżeństwo Eija i Hannu Tanninenowie. Od października 1992 roku na teren ZSRR zaczęli przyjeżdżać liczni pionierzy specjalni z Polski. W sumie do Rosji przyjechało ponad 170 ochotników z Polski, głównie absolwentów Kursu Usługiwania. W październiku 1993 roku przybyli do Rosji Sonja i Arno Tünglerowie, absolwenci niemieckiej filii Szkoły Gilead. W dniach od 22 do 24 lipca 1993 roku w Moskwie odbył się kolejny kongres międzynarodowy – „Pouczani przez Boga”, z udziałem delegatów z 30 krajów. Liczba obecnych wyniosła 23 743 osoby. W stolicy miejscowy Departament Sprawiedliwości zarejestrował Społeczność Świadków Jehowy w Moskwie. Centrum Administracyjne W 1992 roku Ciało Kierownicze wyraziło zgodę na zakup siedmiohektarowej działki wraz ze stojącymi na niej starymi budynkami, w miejscowości Sołniecznoje, pod Petersburgiem. Rozpoczęto budowę Centrum Administracyjnego, koordynującego działalność w Rosji. W pracach budowlanych pomocą służyło fińskie Biuro Oddziału. Pierwsza grupa ochotników z Finlandii przybyła do Sołniecznoje we wrześniu 1992 roku. W budowie uczestniczyło około 700 ochotników ze Skandynawii i innych rejonów Europy, a także z Ameryki, Australii i różnych regionów dawnego Związku Radzieckiego. W lipcu 1993 roku do Sołniecznoje przyjechała pierwsza ciężarówka z Biura Oddziału w Niemczech, przywożąc 20 ton literatury biblijnej. Następnie te publikacje biblijne były rozwożone samochodami ciężarowymi do Moskwy, na Białoruś i do Kazachstanu. W roku 2007 do Biura Oddziału w Sołniecznoje dostarczano około 200 ton literatury biblijnej miesięcznie. W latach 1995–2001 zbory we Władywostoku i na Kamczatce w literaturę biblijną zaopatrywało japońskie Biuro Oddziału. Pod koniec 1993 roku Sołniecznoje stało się siedzibą rosyjskiego Komitetu Kraju, w którym usługiwali: Iwan Paszkowski, Dmitrij Liwyj, Wasilij Kalin, Aleksiej Wierżbicki, Anatolij Pribytkow i Dmitrij Fieduniszyn. Po roku do tego grona dołączył Michaił Sawicki. Ciało Kierownicze z niemieckiego Biura Oddziału do pomocy w organizacji działalności skierowało Horsta Henschela. W styczniu 1994 roku Dział Tłumaczeń języka rosyjskiego i ukraińskiego przeniesiono z Biura Oddziału w Niemczech do nowo budowanego kompleksu w Sołniecznoje. Kraj podzielono na pięć obwodów, z których dwa obejmowały Petersburg, a trzy Moskwę i okolice. Pierwszymi nadzorcami obwodu zostali: Artur Bauer, Paweł Bugajski i Roy Öster w Moskwie oraz Krzysztof Popławski i Hannu Tanninen w Petersburgu. Kolejnym nadzorcą obwodu został Roman Skiba. Pierwszym nadzorcą okręgu w Rosji został Matthew Kelly ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, absolwent Kurs Usługiwania w 1992 roku. W tym czasie w całej Rosji nastąpił dynamiczny wzrost liczby Świadków Jehowy. Na przykład w Wołgogradzie w przeciągu trzech lat powstało 16 nowych zborów. W styczniu 1996 roku z Komitetu Kraju utworzono Komitet Oddziału podlegający bezpośrednio pod Biuro Główne oraz zamianowano kolejnych nadzorców okręgów. Byli to: Roman Skiba (Syberia i Daleki Wschód), Roy Öster (Białoruś i część Rosji aż po Ural, w tym Moskwa i Petersburg), Hannu Tanninen (od Kaukazu do Wołgi) i Artur Bauer (Kazachstan i Azja Środkowa). Centrum Administracyjne pod Petersburgiem oddano do użytku w 1997 roku. Na kompleks składało się 14 obiektów. W 2000 roku prawa własności zostały przeniesione na Pensylwańskie Towarzystwo Biblijne i Traktatowe – Strażnica. 24 lipca 1997 roku otrzymano oficjalne pozwolenie na dystrybucję czasopism wydawanych przez Świadków Jehowy na terytorium Rosji przyznane przez Państwowy Komitet Prasy Federacji Rosyjskiej. W roku 1995 w rosyjskim Biurze Oddziału utworzono Dział Informacji o Szpitalach, który ma na celu zapewnienie środowisku medycznemu udzielania rzetelnych informacji na temat stanowiska Świadków Jehowy w kwestii krwi. W kraju powołano ponad 60 Komitetów Łączności ze Szpitalami, współpracujących z lekarzami i pracownikami służby zdrowia gotowymi leczyć Świadków Jehowy bez użycia krwi. 6 października 1998 roku w stolicy odbyła się międzynarodowa konferencja medyczna poświęcona metodom, umożliwiającym przeprowadzanie zabiegów chirurgicznych bez przetaczania krwi. Ponad 800 lekarzy przybyło do Instytutu Chirurgii im. Wiszniewskiego w Moskwie na sympozjum zorganizowane w ramach Szóstego Ogólnorosyjskiego Zjazdu Anestezjologicznego. Na wystawie Świadkowie Jehowy dostarczyli setkom lekarzy artykuły o najnowszych badaniach dotyczących krwi. W tym samym roku rosyjskie Biuro Oddziału powołało 12 Regionalnych Komitetów Budowlanych w celu wspierania przedsięwzięć związanych ze wznoszeniem Sal Królestwa. W grudniu tego samego roku Świadkowie Jehowy w Moskwie kupili piętrowy budynek, były dom kultury i utworzyli w nim kompleks 5 Sal Królestwa, z których korzystały 22 stołeczne zbory, do których należało 5000 moskiewskich Świadków Jehowy. 17 maja 2003 roku uroczyście oddano do użytku nowe obiekty mieszkalne, biura oraz magazyny Biura Oddziału. Rodzina Betel w tym czasie liczyła 350 osób. W uroczystości uczestniczyło również 600 zaproszonych gości, reprezentujących 30 krajów oraz wielu długoletnich Świadków Jehowy. Rosyjskie Biuro nadzorowało działalność kaznodziejską w 10 krajach, obejmujących 11 stref czasowych, gdzie w użyciu jest przeszło 100 języków, a literatura biblijna była tłumaczona na 34. Okolicznościowy wykład „Napełnię ten dom chwałą” wygłosił członek Ciała Kierowniczego, David Splane. Następnego dnia na Stadionie imienia Kirowa w Petersburgu przedstawiono specjalny program, z którego skorzystało około 9800 osób. Do 2017 roku rosyjskie Biuro Oddziału koordynowało działalność w Rosji i kilku państwach dawnego ZSRR (Armenia, Azerbejdżan, Tadżykistan, Turkmenistan i Uzbekistan) oraz w Mongolii, znajdowało się w Sołniecznoje koło Petersburga. Tłumaczono w nim publikacje Świadków Jehowy na 36 języków miejscowych, w tym również na rosyjski język migowy. Pismo Święte W styczniu 1997 roku odbyła się konferencja prasowa w Petersburgu, na której ogłoszono wydanie przez Towarzystwo Strażnica Biblii Makarego. Przekład ten był pierwszym przekładem Starego Testamentu na język rosyjski. Został dokonany w pierwszej połowie XIX wieku przez archimandrytę Makarego i Gierasima Pietrowicza Pawskiego. Tłumaczenie to nie uzyskało aprobaty synodu . W latach 1860–1867 przekład ukazywał się na łamach czasopisma Prawosławnoje obozrienije jako „Eksperymentalne tłumaczenie na język rosyjski”. Do roku 1993, gdy został odnaleziony w Rosyjskiej Bibliotece Narodowej, był to przekład zapomniany. Zawiera on w ponad 3500 miejscach imię Boże w formie Іегова (Jehowa). Włoskie Biuro Oddziału wydrukowało 300 tysięcy egzemplarzy tego przekładu. W 2001 roku wydano w języku rosyjskim Chrześcijańskie Pisma Greckie w Przekładzie Nowego Świata. Wydanie to zawierało Stary Testament z Przekładu synodalnego. Sześć lat później na zgromadzeniach, w których uczestniczyli członkowie Ciała Kierowniczego, ogłoszono wydanie pełnego przekładu Pisma Świętego w Przekładzie Nowego Świata w języku rosyjskim. W Petersburgu wydanie przekładu ogłosił Teodor Jaracz, a w Moskwie Stephen Lett. Prace nad tym tłumaczeniem trwały ponad 12 lat w rosyjskim Biurze Oddziału. Do 2016 roku wydrukowano ponad 4,8 miliona jego egzemplarzy. Latem 2010 roku Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata wydano w języku osetyjskim. Jest to jedyny pełny przekład Biblii w tym języku. Rozpoczęto również tłumaczenie na rosyjski język migowy Pisma Świętego w Przekładzie Nowego Świata. Dalszy rozwój W 1997 roku utworzono pierwszy zbór rosyjskiego języka migowego. W Rosji istniały także liczne grupy języka migowego. W tym samym roku w rosyjskim Biurze Oddziału powstał specjalny zespół tłumaczy na ten język. W roku 2002 utworzono obwód języka migowego, który był największym terytorialnie obwodem na świecie. W roku 2016 rosyjskim językiem migowym posługiwało się ponad 3500 niesłyszących Świadków Jehowy. 15 maja 1997 roku w Moskwie Świadkowie Jehowy wzięli udział w międzynarodowym sympozjum poświęconym nauczaniu o Holocauście. Przedstawili losy Świadków Jehowy w okresie hitleryzmu. 10 Świadków Jehowy z Rosji, Ukrainy i Niemiec uczestniczyło w Moskwie w konferencji prasowej i rosyjskiej premierze filmu „Niezłomni w obliczu prześladowań – Świadkowie Jehowy a hitleryzm”. W kwietniu 2001 roku odbyła się w Moskwie premiera filmu „Wierni w obliczu prób – Świadkowie Jehowy w Związku Radzieckim” – z okazji 50-lecia ukazanych w nim wydarzeń. W tym też roku jako pierwsze pokazały go telewizje rosyjskie, m.in. w Petersburgu i w Omsku. Latem 1998 roku na 4 kongresy „Boża droga życia” w Moskwie przybyły łącznie 18 292 osoby. W ramach przygotowań do tych kongresów 700 głosicieli wysprzątało moskiewski Park Michałkowski. W 1999 roku w Petersburgu wybudowano pierwszą w Rosji Salę Zgromadzeń, na 1600 miejsc. W tym czasie działalność kaznodziejską w Rosji prowadziło 114 284 głosicieli. W roku 2002 zorganizowano pomoc humanitarną dla poszkodowanych przez powódź na Kaukazie. Powstał pierwszy zbór tatarskojęzyczny w mieście Nabierieżnyje Czełny. W 2005 roku na skutek zakazu budowy Sal Królestwa na terenie Moskwy ze stołecznego kompleksu pięciu Sal Królestwa korzystały 44 zbory i 2 grupy obcojęzyczne. Ponadto 17 zborów moskiewskich urządzało zebrania poza miastem, a 31 zborów spotykało się w mniejszych grupach w mieszkaniach prywatnych. W 2007 roku w Rosji działalność kaznodziejską prowadziło 150 056 głosicieli, a na Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Pamiątce śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa) zebrało się 286 237 osób. W samym Petersburgu działało ponad 70 zborów, a w Moskwie 93. W następnym roku zanotowano liczbę 153 358 głosicieli, a w roku 2009 na dorocznej uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej (Pamiątce) zebrało się 283 571 osób. W 2006 roku na kongres międzynarodowy „Wyzwolenie jest blisko!” do Chorzowa przyjechało 4 tysiące delegatów z Rosji. Od 20 do 22 maja 2010 roku w Moskwie odbył się jubileuszowy 60. Międzynarodowy Kongres Europejskiego Towarzystwa Chirurgów układu sercowo-naczyniowego i wewnątrznaczyniowego (ESCVS), na którym przedstawiono wystawę Metody alternatywne wobec transfuzji krwi, zorganizowaną przez Świadków Jehowy. W roku 2013 rozpoczęto specjalne świadczenie publiczne na terenach wielkomiejskich, którym objęto 15 największych miast w Rosji. Wzięło w nim udział około 3500 pionierów. Wdrożono też program świadczenia publicznego na terenie poszczególnych zborów za pomocą wózków, stojaków lub stolików z literaturą biblijną. W lutym tego samego roku zorganizowano pomoc humanitarną dla poszkodowanych przez eksplozję spowodowaną przelotem meteoru czelabińskiego. 10 i 11 maja 2014 roku, w związku z wizytą w Rosji Marka Sandersona członka Ciała Kierowniczego, specjalny program z Biura Oddziału został przetłumaczony na 14 języków i był transmitowany do ponad 2500 zborów na Białorusi i w Rosji. Identyczny program wygłaszany był również na Ukrainie przez Stephena Letta, także członka Ciała Kierowniczego. 14 lutego 2015 roku odbyło się specjalne spotkanie Świadków Jehowy, które zorganizowano z myślą o udzieleniu duchowego wsparcia przeszło 17 tysiącom współwyznawców mieszkających w strefie działań wojennych we wschodniej części Ukrainy. Dwugodzinny program przedstawiony w Biurze Oddziału Świadków Jehowy we Lwowie był transmitowany do zborów na Ukrainie i retransmitowany do zborów w Rosji i na Białorusi. Program obejrzało 150 841 Świadków Jehowy na Ukrainie i 186 258 ich współwyznawców na Białorusi i w Rosji, w sumie 337 099 osób. Wiosną 2015 roku Świadkowie Jehowy z czterech zborów w Rostowie nad Donem, otrzymali od władz miasta podziękowanie „za bardzo aktywny udział w wiosennej akcji upiększania miasta”. W roku 2015 w Rosji zanotowano liczbę 175 615 głosicieli, a na dorocznej uroczystości Wieczerzy Pańskiej zebrało się 294 180 osób. W czerwcu 2016 roku delegacja Świadków Jehowy z Rosji brała udział w kongresie specjalnym „Lojalnie trwajmy przy Jehowie!” w Helsinkach. 24 października 2016 roku w Bibliotece Regionalnej w Irkucku odbyła się konferencja „Teoria i praktyka realizacji etniczno-wyznaniowych stosunków w regionie Irkucka”, opisująca historię Świadków Jehowy w regionie Bajkału, którzy zostali tam przesiedleni w rezultacie Operacji Północ. 27 listopada 2016 roku w miejscowości Niezłobnaja odbyło się pierwsze zgromadzenie Świadków Jehowy dla 500 rosyjskich Romów posługujących się językiem romskim (w dialektach: vlax, kełderaskim oraz romani północnorosyjskim). 27 grudnia 2016 roku Świadkowie Jehowy z Władykaukazu otrzymali od władz miasta kolejne podziękowanie „za aktywny udział w życiu społecznym miasta”, 31 maja 2017 roku prezydent Rosji Władimir Putin wręczył Order Rodzicielskiej Chwały Walerijowi i Tatianie Nowikom, Świadkom Jehowy z Republiki Karelii, a 2 czerwca 2017 roku Świadkowie Jehowy w Orle otrzymali od urzędników podziękowanie za udział w corocznej akcji sprzątania miasta. W sierpniu 2017 roku delegacja Świadków Jehowy z Rosji uczestniczyła w kongresie specjalnym „Nie poddawaj się!” w kazachskim mieście Ałmaty. Delegacje z Rosji brały udział także m.in. w kongresach w Helsinkach, Kijowie i Malborku (z terenu obwodu kaliningradzkiego). W lipcu 2018 roku w Tbilisi w Gruzji odbył się kongres specjalny „Bądź odważny!” z udziałem delegacji z Rosji. W Rosji zebrania zborowe odbywają się w przeszło 60 językachZebrania zborowe odbywają się m.in. w języku rosyjskim, rosyjskim migowym, abchaskim, adygejskim, ałtajskim, angielskim, arabskim, awarskim, azerskim, baszkirskim, buriackim, chińskim, chakaskim, czeczeńskim, czuwaskim, dargijskim, digorskim, erzjańskim, francuskim, gruzińskim, górnomaryjskim, hamshen, hamshen (Armenia), hindi, hiszpańskim, inguszeckim, jakuckim, kabardyjsko-czerkieskim, kałmuckim, karaczajsko-bałkajskim, kazachskim, kereszeńskim, kirgiskim, komi, komi-permiackim, koreańskim, krymskotatarskim, kumyckim, kurdyjskim, kurdyjskim (kurmandżi) (Kaukaz), lakijskim, lezgińskim, maryjskim, moksza, nienieckim, nienieckim (leśnym), ormiańskim, osetyjskim, portugalskim, język romani (kełderaskim, Rosja), romani (vlax, Rosja), romani (północna Rosja), rumuńskim, tadżyckim, tabasarańskim, tatarskim, tuwańskim, udmurckim, ujgurskim, ukraińskim, uzbeckim i wietnamskim., a kongresy w 10Kongresy odbywają się w języku rosyjskim, rosyjskim migowym, angielskim, azerskim, czuwaskim, gruzińskim, ormiańskim, osetyjskim, tatarskim, tuwańskim i uzbeckim.. Do pełnego zaspokojenia potrzeb zborów Świadków Jehowy w Rosji w 2015 roku brakowało około 460 Sal Królestwa. Na terenach zamieszkanych przez mniejszą liczbę głosicieli prowadzone są specjalne kampanie kaznodziejskie. Delegalizacja Centrum Administracyjnego ŚJ w Rosji (2017) Stan prawny w 2017 roku 20 kwietnia 2017 roku, po kilkunastu latach stopniowego ograniczania działalności Świadków Jehowy, rosyjski Sąd Najwyższy zdelegalizował Centrum Administracyjne Świadków Jehowy w Rosji oraz uznał wszystkie prawnie zarejestrowane lokalne organizacje religijne (LRO), którymi posługują się Świadkowie Jehowy, za organizacje „ekstremistyczne”. Wyrok ten został podtrzymany przez Sąd Najwyższy 17 lipca 2017 roku, co w praktyce oznacza zakaz działalności na terenie Rosji. Po wydaniu wyroku o delegalizacji lokalnych organizacji religijnych Świadkowie Jehowy w Rosji zbierają się jako grupy osób czytających Biblię, które łączą podobne przekonania, a nie popierających jakąś organizację prawną. 17 sierpnia 2017 roku Sąd Miejski w rosyjskim mieście Wyborg obłożył zakazem Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata na terenie Rosji. Choć prawo Rosji nie zezwala na objęcie zakazem rozpowszechniania Biblii, to powołani przez sąd biegli uznali, że to tłumaczenie nie jest Biblią. 21 września 2017 roku Świadkowie Jehowy złożyli odwołanie od tego wyroku, w którym m.in. stwierdzili, że w swojej decyzji Sąd Miejski odniósł się do badania przeprowadzonego przez nauczycielkę Natalię Kriukową, która nie posiada odpowiednich kwalifikacji do przeprowadzenia takiego badania. Poza tym wnioski tego „eksperta” są sprzeczne z wnioskami powołanych specjalistów z dziedziny lingwistyki i religioznawstwa. 6 grudnia 2017 roku Leningradzki Sąd Okręgowy rozpoczął rozpatrywanie odwołania od tego wyroku i 20 grudnia 2017 roku uznał Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata za materiał „ekstremistyczny”. Sytuacja prawna po roku 1992 Działalność Świadków Jehowy na terenie Federacji Rosyjskiej została zalegalizowana w 1992 roku i w początkowym okresie była powadzona bez żadnych przeszkód w całej Rosji. W 1999 roku na podstawie Ustawy o wolności sumienia i związkach wyznaniowych nastąpiła ponowna rejestracja. W całej Rosji Świadkowie Jehowy zarejestrowali ponad 400 lokalnych organizacji religijnych (LRO), które m.in. posiadały tytuły własności do Sal Królestwa i utrzymywały te budynki jako miejsca wielbienia Boga. Z czasem jednak Świadkowie Jehowy w Rosji zaczęli zmagać się z coraz większymi trudnościami stanowiącymi poważne zagrożenie dla wolności religijnej. Szczególnie od roku 2009 rosyjskie służby porządku publicznego zainicjowały ogólnokrajową kampanię wymierzoną przeciw rosyjskim Świadkom Jehowy, bez uzasadnionego powodu stosując wobec nich przepisy ustawy o przeciwdziałaniu ekstremizmowi. Od roku 2010 rosyjskie sądy uznały 88 publikacji biblijnych wydawanych przez Świadków Jehowy za ekstremistyczne11 września 2009 roku Sąd Okręgowy w Rostowie nad Donem uznał 34 publikacje Świadków Jehowy za ekstremistyczne. W 2011 roku na państwowej liście materiałów ekstremistycznych znalazły się 63 publikacje biblijne Świadków Jehowy.. Wśród zakazanych publikacji znalazły się książki: „Mój zbiór opowieści biblijnych”, „Zbliż się do Jehowy”, „Jak powstało życie? Przez ewolucję czy przez stwarzanie?”, „Człowiek poszukuje Boga”, „Pytania młodych ludzi — praktyczne odpowiedzi” (tom 1), „Czego naprawdę uczy Biblia?” czy czasopismo „Strażnica Zwiastująca Królestwo Jehowy”. Świadkowie Jehowy w Rosji przestali ich używać i usunęli je z miejsc swych spotkań. Rosyjskie władze skierowały do takiej ekspertyzy w nieznanym Centrum Badań Socjokulturowych w Moskwie również Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata. Za ekstremistyczną rosyjskie sądy uznały również oficjalną stronę internetową jw.org, do której Rosja jako jedyny kraj na świecie uniemożliwiła dostęp na swoim terenie. Międzynarodowi eksperci skrytykowali te działania, stwierdzając m.in., „że ani jeden z biegłych nie ma stopnia naukowego z religioznawstwa oraz, że nie są oni nawet zaznajomieni z treścią publikacji Świadków. Ich ekspertyzy zawierały cytaty zaczerpnięte z informacji dostarczanych przez Centrum Ireneusza z Lyonu – radykalną prawosławną organizację znaną ze zwalczania Świadków Jehowy, jak również wielu innych religii i wyznań”. W niektórych miastach Rosji Świadkom Jehowy prokuratura postawiła zarzuty o charakterze administracyjnym lub kryminalnym ze względu na organizowane spotkania religijne bądź też sam udział w nich. W niektórych wypadkach rosyjscy Świadkowie Jehowy byli zmuszeni wnieść skargi prawne przed Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka i inne instytucje międzynarodowe. Pomimo jednoznacznych orzeczeń ETPC, władze w Rosji zrobiły niewiele, by przeciwdziałać prześladowaniom i dyskryminacji Świadków Jehowy. Organy porządku publicznego w dalszym ciągu przyczyniają się do ograniczania działalności tej społeczności religijnej. By poinformować opinię publiczną o represjach stosowanych wobec Świadków Jehowy, w dniach od 26 do 28 lutego 2010 roku około 160 tysięcy głosicieli wzięło udział w specjalnej kampanii informacyjnej. Rozpowszechnili oni ponad 12 milionów traktatów pt.: „''Czy to może się powtórzyć? Pytanie do obywateli Rosji''”, wskazujących na podobieństwa pomiędzy prześladowaniami Świadków Jehowy w czasach komunizmu i problemami, z jakimi zmagali się w tym czasie. Ponad 50 osób rozdających traktat zostało aresztowanych za udział w tej działalności. Wielu z nich otrzymało później oficjalne przeprosiny za niesłuszne zatrzymanie przez milicję. W zorganizowanej z okazji tej kampanii konferencji prawnej w Moskwie wzięli udział członkowie Instytutu Praw Człowieka. 5 grudnia 2012 roku rosyjski Trybunał Konstytucyjny potwierdził, że związki wyznaniowe nie muszą występować do miejscowych władz o zgodę na organizowanie spotkań religijnych poza zarejestrowanymi obiektami. Sprawa dotyczyła głównie Świadków Jehowy, którzy doroczne zgromadzenia organizowali w wynajętych obiektach i na prywatnych posesjach. W 2013 roku grupa 63 kontrolerów weszła bez uprzedzenia do Centrum Administracyjnego Świadków Jehowy w Sołniecznoje niedaleko Petersburga. Podczas przeszukania obiektów nie znaleźli niczego nielegalnego. Działania te potępiły rosyjskie organizacje broniące praw człowieka. 16 stycznia 2017 roku Sąd Miejski w Moskwie odrzucił odwołanie Świadków Jehowy od decyzji o zgodności z prawem ostrzeżenia wystosowanego przez Prokuraturę Generalną pod adresem ich Centrum Administracyjnego w Rosji w dniu 2 marca 2016 roku. Orzeczenie to podtrzymało wyrok Twerskiego Sądu Rejonowego w Moskwie z 12 października 2016 roku wydany na korzyść Prokuratury Generalnej. 7 grudnia 2017 roku Sestrorecki Sąd Rejonowy orzekł konfiskatę obiektów Centrum Administracyjnego Świadków Jehowy. Sąd anulował 17-letnią umowę zawartą między biurem krajowym Świadków Jehowy w Rosji a Pensylwańskim Towarzystwem Biblijnym i Traktatowym — Strażnica. Od tego wyroku złożono odwołanie do sądu apelacyjnego. 3 maja 2018 Sąd Miejski w Petersburgu podtrzymał orzeczenie z 7 grudnia, co pozwala władzom Rosji na zajęcie 14 nieruchomości należących do kompleksu Centrum Administracyjnego Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. Wyrok ten jest objęty wcześniej złożoną skargą do ETPC. ETPC poinformował władze Rosji, że skarga zostanie potraktowana priorytetowo. W maju 2016 roku Świadkowie Jehowy posiadali 406 zarejestrowanych LRO, w tym 22 na KrymieOd 2015 roku sprawozdanie z działalność Świadków Jehowy na Krymie jest doliczane do sprawozdania z Rosji.. Do tego czasu siedem lokalnych wspólnot Świadków Jehowy zostało zdelegalizowanych przez rosyjskie sądy, m.in. w Samarze, Abińsku (w sprawach tych toczą się postępowania sądowe) oraz Biełgorodzie, Starym Oskole, Eliście i Orle. 9 lutego 2017 roku Sąd Najwyższy Federacji Rosyjskiej zarządził likwidację lokalnej organizacji religijnej Świadków Jehowy w Birobidżanie. Podtrzymał tym samym wyrok sądu niższej instancji, który uznał, że organizacja ta ma charakter „ekstremistyczny”, i obłożył zakazem prowadzoną przez nią działalność. Według Świadków Jehowy orzeczenie zostało oparte na sfabrykowanych dowodach poprzez wykorzystanie podrzuconych zakazanych publikacji. Wyrok ten oparto na wydarzeniach ze stycznia 2016 roku, gdy zamaskowani antyterroryści przerwali zebranie religijne i podłożyli zakazane publikacje pod krzesłem w obecności uczestników spotkania. Moskwa W latach 1995–1998 prokuratura w Moskwie czterokrotnie wszczynała postępowanie karne przeciwko Świadkom Jehowy, których oskarżano o podżeganie do nietolerancji religijnej, rozbijanie rodzin, działalność antypaństwową oraz łamanie praw innych obywateli. 15 kwietnia 1999 roku Rada Ekspertów Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości wydała orzeczenie stwierdzające, że literatura religijna Świadków Jehowy nie zawiera żadnych wezwań do gwałtownych zmian fundamentu porządku konstytucyjnego lub popełnienia innych czynów sprzecznych z prawem. 29 kwietnia Ministerstwo Sprawiedliwości odnowiło rejestrację Centrum Administracyjnego Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. Mimo to prokuratura ponownie wniosła to samo oskarżenie z powództwa cywilnego, a sąd w Moskwie wydał wyrok pozbawiający osobowości prawnej lokalną społeczność Świadków Jehowy w stolicy. Świadkowie Jehowy wnieśli apelację do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka. 17 lutego 2004 roku Sędziowska Komisja Ekspertów ustaliła, że publikacje tego wyznania „umacniają trwałość rodziny i małżeństwa”. Pomimo tej opinii, 26 marca Gołowinski Sąd Rejonowy w Moskwie zdelegalizował lokalną Społeczność Świadków Jehowy. Jednak moskiewscy głosiciele nadal spotykali się jawnie, również organizując kongresy na moskiewskich stadionach. Międzynarodowa Helsińska Federacja Praw Człowieka (IHF) wystosowała list otwarty do prezydenta Rosji, na wyrok moskiewskiego sądu przeciw Świadkom Jehowy. Pod podobną petycją do prezydenta, 24 sierpnia, podpisało się ponad 315 tysięcy Rosjan. 10 czerwca 2010 roku ETPC uznał, że decyzja o delegalizacji prawnego reprezentanta Świadków Jehowy była bezprawna. W wydanym orzeczeniu Trybunał uznał, że Rosja powinna podjąć kroki w celu „''położenia kresu naruszeń i zadośćuczynienie, tak dalece jak to jest możliwe''”. 9 września 2010 roku rząd rosyjski oficjalnie zakwestionował wyrok Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka, który jednogłośnie zakwestionował zakaz działalności Świadków Jehowy w Moskwie. 13 grudnia tego samego roku Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka potwierdził, że zakaz działalności Świadków Jehowy w Moskwie był niezgodny z prawem. 15 lutego 2011 roku sąd rejonowy w Moskwie odrzucił wniosek stołecznej wspólnoty religijnej o ponowne rozpatrzenie swojej decyzji o zdelegalizowaniu tego wyznania w Moskwie, którą Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka uznał za niezgodną z prawem. 28 czerwca Moskiewski Sąd Miejski uznał orzeczenie Butyrskiego Sądu Rejonowego o odmowie ponownej rejestracji wspólnoty Świadków Jehowy w Moskwie, tym samym ignorując wyrok Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka. 27 maja 2015 roku Społeczność Świadków Jehowy w Moskwie została ponownie zarejestrowana przez Ministerstwo Sprawiedliwości Federacji Rosyjskiej po tym, jak w 2004 roku została bezprawnie zdaniem ETPC zdelegalizowana przez Gołowinski Sąd Rejonowy w Moskwie. Zostało też im wypłacone zadośćuczynienie. W Moskwie w 2016 roku mieszkało około 9600 Świadków Jehowy. Taganrog 11 września 2009 roku Sąd w Rostowie nad Donem zdelegalizował zbory Świadków Jehowy w Taganrogu, Nieklinowie i Matwiejewie-Kurganie, wydając zakaz działalności i nakazując konfiskatę mienia. Świadkowie Jehowy uznali to za naruszenie wolności religijnej i złożyli apelację w ETPC. 8 grudnia 2009 roku Sąd Najwyższy Federacji Rosyjskiej oddalił apelacje zboru w Taganrogu i potwierdził wcześniejszą decyzję sądu niższej instancji, o jego rozwiązaniu. 1 marca 2010 milicja zamknęła i zaplombowała Salę Królestwa w Taganrogu, wybudowaną przez lokalną społeczność w 2006 roku. Był to pierwszy przypadek w demokratycznej Rosji, gdy obiekt sakralny Świadków Jehowy został skonfiskowany przez władze. W maju 2013 roku 16 Świadków Jehowy z Taganrogu stanęło przed sądem za organizowanie, obecność i udział w zebraniach i za udział w służbie kaznodziejskiej. 30 lipca 2014 roku w Taganrogu 7 z 16 oskarżonych Świadków Jehowy zostało skazanych w procesie karnym za praktykowanie swojej religii. 12 grudnia 2014 roku Sąd Okręgowy w Rostowie nad Donem rozpatrzył odwołanie w sprawie 16 Świadków Jehowy z Taganrogu oskarżonych o prowadzenie działalności religijnej i przekazał sprawę do ponownego rozpatrzenia przez nowy skład sędziowski w Sądzie Miejskim w Taganrogu. Ponowny proces przeciwko 16 Świadkom Jehowy z Taganrogu, oskarżonym o prowadzenie działalności religijnej, toczył się w 2015 roku. 30 listopada Sąd Miejski podtrzymał swoją decyzję i skazał ich za prowadzenie działalności religijnej na kary więzienia i grzywny. 17 marca 2016 roku Sąd Okręgowy w Rostowie podtrzymał wyrok skazujący 16 Świadków Jehowy za prowadzenie działalności religijnej, ale obniżył nałożone na 12 skazanych grzywny do 10 000 rubli. jw.org w Rosji W lipcu 2010 roku władze miasta Komsomolsk nad Amurem we wschodniej Rosji na pewien czas zablokowały dostęp do oficjalnej, religijnej strony internetowej Świadków Jehowy, nie informując o tym właścicieli tej strony. 7 sierpnia 2013 roku Centralny Sąd Rejonowy w mieście Twer, położonym 160 km na północ od Moskwy, orzekł, że na terenie całej Federacji Rosyjskiej dostęp do serwisu internetowego Świadków Jehowy – jw.org – powinien zostać zablokowany. Postanowienie to zostało wydane bez powiadamiania o sprawie Towarzystwa Strażnica, wydawcy i reprezentanta Świadków Jehowy. 22 stycznia 2014 roku odbyła się rozprawa apelacyjna od tej decyzji przed Sądem Okręgowym w Twerze, który uchylił postanowienie sądu niższej instancji. Sąd Okręgowy po przeprowadzeniu nowego postępowania orzekł, że decyzja Sądu Rejonowego z 7 sierpnia 2013 roku była nieuzasadniona, ponieważ nie było prawnych przesłanek do zablokowania serwisu. 21 lipca 2015 roku, siedem miesięcy po orzeczeniu Sądu Najwyższego Federacji Rosyjskiej, uznającym oficjalny serwis internetowy Świadków Jehowy – jw.org – za ekstremistyczny, Ministerstwo Sprawiedliwości Federacji Rosyjskiej obłożyło go zakazem. Dostawcy internetu w Rosji zablokowali do niego dostęp, a propagowanie tego serwisu stało się tam przestępstwem. Rosja to jedyny na świecie kraj, w którym zdelegalizowano serwis jw.org. Inne przykłady naruszania praw człowieka 11 lipca 2008 roku w mieście Czechow, po raz pierwszy od uzyskania niepodległości Rosji, podpalono Salę Królestwa, a opieszałość strażaków doprowadziła do całkowitego jej spalenia. Miejscowa milicja odmówiła wszczęcia postępowania, pomimo znalezienia dowodów podpalenia. W listopadzie 2010 roku nastąpiła kolejna fala podpaleń i aktów wandalizmu wobec Sal Królestwa. W lutym 2009 roku w całym kraju prokuratorzy prowadzili ponad 500 dochodzeń przeciwko zarejestrowanej działalności kaznodziejskiej Świadków Jehowy. Dochodziło do przerywania zebrań religijnych, konfiskaty literatury oraz rzeczy osobistych należących do uczestników zebrań. Z Rosji deportowano zagranicznych prawników reprezentujących Świadków Jehowy. 5 października 2009 roku władze rosyjskie zatrzymały publikacje religijne na granicy rosyjsko-fińskiej. W marcu 2015 roku rosyjscy urzędnicy celni rozpoczęli wstrzymywanie transportów zawierających publikacje biblijne Świadków Jehowy, mimo iż żaden nie zawierał wydawnictw figurujących na Federalnej Liście Materiałów Ekstremistycznych. 5 maja 2015 roku władze celne przejęły transport, który zawierał Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata w języku osetyjskim. 13 lipca rosyjscy celnicy odmówili zgody na wwóz do kraju 2013 egzemplarzy Pisma Świętego w Przekładzie Nowego Świata w języku rosyjskimCelnicy skonfiskowali 3 egzemplarze Biblii celem wysłania ich do „ekspertów” by zbadali czy zawierają „ekstremistyczny język”.. Do końca grudnia 2015 roku Urząd Celny w Wyborgu zatrzymał siedem dostaw literatury biblijnej przeznaczonych dla Świadków Jehowy w Rosji, wysyłanych z fińskiego Biura Oddziału. Zdarzały się wypadki, gdy organy porządku publicznego fabrykowały dowody, podrzucając zakazane publikacje w trakcie rewizji, jak miało to miejsce w czasie przeszukań Sal Królestwa w miastach Bałakowo, Samara oraz Sewastopol. W okresie od stycznia do sierpnia 2016 roku dokonano 64 rewizji domów prywatnych i Sal Królestwa, 64 zatrzymań i aresztowań oraz ogłoszono 16 wyroków skazujących za prowadzenie działalności religijnej. Naliczono ponad 60 wypadków, gdy organy porządku publicznego fabrykowały dowody, podrzucając zakazane publikacje w trakcie rewizji, jak miało to miejsce w czasie przeszukań Sal Królestwa w miastach: Bałakowo, Birobidżan, Samara, Stawropol, Piatigorsk, Niezłobnaja, Sewastopol, Dzierżyńsk, Nowosybirsk, Woroneż oraz Tuła. 12 października 2016 roku na posiedzeniu Twerskiego Sądu Rejonowego w Moskwie sędzia nie dopuściła w charakterze dowodów zeznań ani nagrań ukazujących nielegalne działania niektórych przedstawicieli władz. 28 lipca 2016 roku w czasie trwania zebrania zborowego Świadków Jehowy w Salach Królestwa w miastach Pietrozawodsk i Kostomuksza, służby bezpieczeństwa (policja, OMON, FSB) uzbrojone w broń automatyczną aresztowały uczestników tego zabrania i podrzuciły materiały, które figurują na Federalnej Liście Materiałów Ekstremistycznych. Celem akcji było zebranie dowodów uzasadniających ewentualną delegalizację tych zborów. 25 maja 2017 w mieście Orzeł uzbrojeni policjanci i funkcjonariusze Federalnej Służby Bezpieczeństwa (FSB) przerwali cotygodniowe zebranie religijne Świadków Jehowy, dokonali przeszukań czterech domów Świadków Jehowy i aresztowań, w tym obywatela Danii – Dennisa Christensena. 29 maja Sąd Miejski odrzucił odwołanie wobec decyzji o dwumiesięcznym areszcie dla Christensena, a areszt tymczasowy był czterokrotnie przedłużany, aż do 1 sierpnia 2018 roku. Uważa się, że jest on pierwszym aresztowanym za praktykowanie religii i czytanie Biblii od czasów upadku ZSRR. Prokurator postawił mu zarzut organizowania działalności związku religijnego uznanego za ekstremistyczny, za co grozi mu kara do 10 lat pozbawienia wolności. 28 września 2017 roku Sąd Apelacyjny odmówił zastąpienia aresztu na areszt domowy, pomimo oficjalnych gwarancji Ambasady Królestwa Danii. Prawnicy reprezentujący Dennisa Christensena złożyli skargę do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka (ETPC). Dnia 4 września 2017 roku Trybunał rozpoczął jej rozpatrywanie, przesyłając do Rosji oficjalne zapytania w sprawie pogwałcenia praw aresztowanego. 26 lutego 2018 roku przed Sądem Rejonowym w Orle rozpoczęła się rozprawa karna wytoczona Dennisowi Christensenowi. W okresie od kwietnia do maja 2017 roku zdarzyło się ponad 40 aktów wandalizmu wobec Sal Królestwa (m.in. w Aczyńsku, Gukowie, Petersburgu, Iżewsku, Kaliningradzie, Lucino, Nowochopiorsku, Penzie, Nowomoskowsku i Żeszarcie) i domów Świadków Jehowy. Odnotowano co najmniej sześć przypadków, w których policja przerwała spotkania religijne Świadków Jehowy. W szkołach nasiliło się również wywieranie presji na dzieci Świadków Jehowy, by postępowały one wbrew swoim przekonaniom religijnym, pomimo tego, że obowiązujące prawo rosyjskie stwierdza, że rodzice mają prawo pierwszeństwa do szkoleń i edukacji swoich dzieci przed wszystkimi innymi. Natomiast Kodeks Rodzinny nakłada na nich obowiązek dbania o „duchowy i moralny rozwój swoich dzieci”. Świadkowie Jehowy są zwalniani z pracy – głównie z sektora publicznego – z powodu przynależności religijnej. Dochodzi też do pobić oraz zatrzymań. 4 maja prokuratura skierowała ostrzeżenie do przewodniczącego lokalnej organizacji religijnej w Krymsku, informując o odpowiedzialności karnej za organizowanie zebrań religijnych. Podobne ostrzeżenia otrzymało co najmniej pięć innych lokalnych organizacji religijnych. 16 maja 2017 roku w sądzie w Prochładnym rozpoczął się proces za zamkniętymi drzwiami przeciwko Arkadijowi Akopjanowi, oskarżonemu o rozpowszechnianie publikacji religijnych i publiczne głoszenie. Wcześniej zwrócił się on do Komitetu Śledczego Rosji z prośbą o ściganie tych, którzy przedstawili fałszywe dowody, leżące u podstaw zarzutów. Podobna rozprawa toczy się przed sądem w mieście Siergijew Posad przeciwko Wiaczesławowi Stiepanowowi i Andriejowi Siwakowi, które zostało wszczęte w kwietniu 2013 roku. Agenci służb bezpieczeństwa ukrytą kamerą sfilmowali ich przemówienia i przekazali je do analizy „ekspertowi”, nauczycielce matematyki N. Kriukowej. W ich słowach N. Kriukowa „odkryła oznaki ekstremizmu”. Wniosek ten został jednak obalony. Sąd Okręgowy w Moskwie zwrócił sprawę do sądu pierwszej instancji, który 21 czerwca 2017 roku ich uniewinnił. 9 czerwca 2017 roku komisja wojskowa na Krymie zażądała, żeby rekrut – Świadek Jehowy przedstawił dokument zrzeczenia się swojej wiary oraz przejścia do innej religii. Komisja stwierdziła, że prawo do odbywania zastępczej służby cywilnej będzie przyznawane tylko pod warunkiem zrzeczenia się swoich przekonań religijnych, a niezastosowanie się do tego spowoduje proces sądowy. Zalecenie to jest sprzeczne z Konstytucją Federacji Rosyjskiej, która stwierdza, że ze względu na przekonania religijne obywatel ma prawo do zastępczej służby cywilnej. 6 września 2017 roku w Soczi policja zatrzymała dwóch spacerujących Świadków Jehowy. Jeden z nich, Siergiej Isajew został aresztowany na 10 dni. 20 września 2017 roku funkcjonariusze organów ścigania dokonali przeszukań co najmniej dwóch domów Świadków Jehowy w Bugulmie. Heiner Bielefeldt, przedstawiciel ONZ ds. wolności religijnej, negatywnie ocenił sytuację w Rosji. Sprawozdanie 113. sesji Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych stwierdziło, że przeciwko Świadkom Jehowy sądy niewłaściwie powołują się na nową ustawę O przeciwdziałaniu działalności ekstremistycznej. W 2015 roku Komitet Praw Człowieka ONZ ponownie zwrócił Rosji uwagę na swoje zalecenia z lat 2003 i 2009, by „niezwłocznie dokonała korekty ustawy federalnej dotyczącej zwalczania działalności ekstremistycznej”. Miała w niej jasno sprecyzować definicję „działalności ekstremistycznej” jako działania mającego związek z przemocą lub nienawiścią, a także jednoznacznie określić, na jakiej podstawie materiały mogą zostać zaklasyfikowane jako ekstremistyczne. Ponadto Rosja „ma poczynić wszelkie niezbędne kroki, by zapobiec nadużywaniu wspomnianej ustawy oraz zrewidować federalną listę materiałów ekstremistycznych”. ETPC Świadkowie Jehowy złożyli ponad 40 wniosków do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka w celu dochodzenia zadośćuczynienia za naruszenie praw człowieka przez władze rosyjskie. Większość z nich dotyczy podobnych naruszeń praw człowieka i są one rozpatrywane w jednym postępowaniu. W zakończonych postępowaniach Europejski Trybunał Praw Człowieka czterokrotnie orzekał na korzyść Świadków Jehowy. 11 stycznia 2007 roku w sprawie Kuzniecow i inni przeciw Rosji Trybunał orzekł, że Rosja naruszyła Konwencję Praw Człowieka, gdy lokalne władze nielegalnie przerwały spotkanie niesłyszących Świadków Jehowy w Czelabińsku. 22 listopada 2010 roku w sprawie Świadkowie Jehowy w Moskwie przeciw Rosji ETPC stwierdził, że likwidacja i zakaz działalności osoby prawnej reprezentującej Świadków Jehowy w Moskwie wydany przez moskiewską prokuraturę był bezprawny. 7 października 2013 roku w sprawie Awilkina i inni przeciw Rosji Trybunał orzekł, że Rosja naruszyła prawo do prywatności, gdy prokuraturze w Petersburgu na żądanie ujawniono poufne informacje medyczne. 26 czerwca 2014 roku w sprawie Krupko i inni przeciw Rosji Trybunał stwierdził, że władze nie mogą przerwać i zakończyć publicznego zgromadzenia, nawet jeśli nie zostały stosownie powiadomione o jego przeprowadzeniu, o ile jego uczestnicy nie stanowią zagrożenia dla porządku publicznego. 1 grudnia 2017 roku ETPC uznał skargę Świadków Jehowy i zdecydował się na jej priorytetowe rozpatrzenie. Do 23 marca 2018 roku nakazał Federacji Rosyjskiej przedstawić jej stanowisko w sprawie zawarcia porozumienia i złożenia wszelkich propozycji. Skarga Centrum Administracyjne Świadków Jehowy w Rosji i Kalin przeciw Federacji Rosyjskiej (nr 1018817) skierowana jest do ETPC w związku z decyzją rosyjskiego Sądu Najwyższego z 20 kwietnia 2017 roku dotyczącą likwidacji wszystkich 396 lokalnych organizacji Świadków Jehowy w Rosji i zakazu ich działalności z przyczyn przewidzianych w ustawie antyekstremistycznej. Delegalizacja w 2017 roku 15 marca 2017 roku Sąd Najwyższy Federacji Rosyjskiej na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej zamieścił informację, że Ministerstwo Sprawiedliwości złożyło wniosek „o uznanie organizacji religijnej i Centrum Administracyjnego Świadków Jehowy za ekstremistyczne, nałożenie zakazu prowadzenia przez nie działalności oraz o ich likwidację”. O wniosku nie powiadomiono Świadków Jehowy. Skutkiem tego wniosku może być utrata nieruchomości, w których odbywają się zebrania religijne oraz budynków Centrum Administracyjnego, a także likwidacja blisko 400 jednostek prawnych, którymi posługują się Świadkowie Jehowy. Wprowadzenie zakazu mogłoby być podstawą do oskarżeń poszczególnych głosicieli o przestępstwo ze względu na udział w zebraniach religijnych lub prowadzenie działalności kaznodziejskiej. Sąd Najwyższy rozpoczął rozpatrywanie wniosku w dniu 5 kwietnia 2017 roku. W obliczu zagrożenia przez wprowadzenie zakazu działalności Świadkowie Jehowy przygotowali ogólnoświatową kampanię pisania listów do prezydenta, premiera i najwyższych władz Federacji Rosyjskiej. W ten sposób Ciało Kierownicze Świadków Jehowy zwróciło uwagę władz i opinii publicznej na zrównanie pokojowej działalności organizacji religijnej z działalnością ekstremistyczną. Podobną kampanię w obronie współwyznawców w Rosji przeprowadzono blisko 20 lat wcześniej. Szacuje się, że do władz rosyjskich wysłano około 48 milionów listów z wszystkich krajów świata. Komisja ds. Bezpieczeństwa i Współpracy w Europie potępiła działania prawne wytoczone przeciwko Świadkom Jehowy i wezwała władze rosyjskie do natychmiastowego zaprzestania prześladowań religijnych. Działania te potępili również specjalni sprawozdawcy Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych, Theodora Bakoyannis i Liliane Maury Pasquier, współsprawozdawczynie Komitetu Monitorującego Zgromadzenia Parlamentarnego Rady Europy PACE dla Federacji Rosyjskiej, Roger Wicker, przewodniczący amerykańskiej Komisji do spraw Bezpieczeństwa i Współpracy w Europie, Europejska Służba Działań Zewnętrznych, przedstawiciel OBWE do spraw zwalczania rasizmu, ksenofobii i dyskryminacji, Biuro Instytucji Demokratycznych i Praw Człowieka, OBWE oraz obrońcy praw człowieka i wolności religijnej, m.in. Ludmiła Aleksiejewa, Heiner Bielefeldt, Massimo Introvigne. 5 kwietnia 2017 roku Unia Europejska na 1283 posiedzeniu Komitetu Ministrów Rady Europy wezwała władze rosyjskie do zagwarantowania Świadkom Jehowy w Rosji możliwości korzystania z prawa do wolności myśli, sumienia i religii oraz prawa do wolności zgromadzeń i zrzeszania się bez dalszej interwencji; praw, które gwarantuje Konstytucja Federacji Rosyjskiej. Wezwały też władze rosyjskie do działań zgodnych z umowami międzynarodowymi, w tym Europejskiej Konwencji Praw Człowieka, a także międzynarodowych standardów praw człowieka. 20 kwietnia 2017 roku, po sześciu dniach procesowych, Sąd Najwyższy Federacji Rosyjskiej uznał organizację Świadków Jehowy w Rosji za ekstremistyczną i wprowadził nakaz rozwiązania Centrum Administracyjnego w Rosji oraz 395 Lokalnych Organizacji Religijnych, jakimi posługują się Świadkowie Jehowy w Rosji, a także przepadek ich mienia na rzecz Federacji Rosyjskiej. Od tej decyzji Świadkowie Jehowy wnieśli apelację, a Ciało Kierownicze wysłało do Moskwy delegatów z trzech kontynentów, aby współwyznawcy w Rosji odczuli wsparcie z różnych części świata. Delegaci ci odwiedzili w Moskwie 21 ambasad, by przekazać ścisłe informacje o negatywnych skutkach ataku rosyjskich władz na Świadków Jehowy. Kilkanaście ambasad wysłało na 8-godzinną rozprawę swoich przedstawicieli. 17 lipca złożona apelacja została negatywnie rozpatrzona przez zespół składający się z trzech sędziów Sądu Najwyższego. Świadkowie Jehowy zapowiedzieli odwołanie się do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka, Komitetu Praw Człowieka ONZ i innych organizacji międzynarodowych. Orzeczenie sądu potępiły organizacje broniące praw człowieka i wolności religijnej, Biuro Instytucji Demokratycznych i Praw Człowieka, Amnesty International, Human Rights Watch, a także m.in. Unia Europejska, rządy niektórych państw (m.in. Niemiec, Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanów Zjednoczonych), naukowcy (m.in. Pawieł Polan), sekretarz generalny Konferencji Katolickiego Episkopatu Rosji oraz inne międzynarodowe organizacje pozarządowe. 2 maja 2017 roku na spotkaniu Angeli Merkel z Władimirem Putinem w Soczi kanclerz Niemiec zaapelowała do prezydenta Rosji, aby wpłynął na ochronę praw mniejszości m.in. w kontekście decyzji Sądu Najwyższego delegalizującego działalność Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. 19 lipca 2017 roku Europejska Służba Działań Zewnętrznych wezwała Rosję do przywrócenia Świadkom Jehowy możliwości „pokojowego korzystania z wolności zgromadzeń”. Również Departament Stanu Stanów Zjednoczonych wezwał Federację Rosyjską do zniesienia zakazu działalności Świadków Jehowy. 20 lipca 2017 roku Stała Rada OBWE przyjęła oświadczenie wydane przez Unię Europejską. Wezwano w nim Rosję, by umożliwiła Świadkom Jehowy „pokojowe korzystanie z prawa do zgromadzania się bez ingerencji ze strony państwa, zagwarantowanego przez konstytucję Federacji Rosyjskiej, umowy międzynarodowe, których Rosja jest sygnatariuszem, oraz międzynarodowe standardy praw człowieka”. Oświadczenie to zostało jednogłośnie przyjęte w Wiedniu przez wszystkie 28 państw członkowskich Unii Europejskiej. Zaakceptowały je również inne kraje spoza Unii Europejskiej, takie jak Australia, Kanada i Norwegia. Oświadczenia krytykujące decyzję sądu z 17 lipca 2017 roku wydały również m.in. Biuro Spraw Zagranicznych oraz Wspólnoty (Wielka Brytania), Europejska Służba Działań Zewnętrznych, amerykańska Komisja do spraw Międzynarodowej Wolności Religijnej, Departament Współpracy Międzypaństwowej z Rosją, Azją Centralną i Krajami Partnerstwa Wschodniego Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych Niemiec. 25 sierpnia 2017 roku Komitet ds. Likwidacji Dyskryminacji Rasowej ONZ wezwał Rosję do zniesienia listy materiałów ekstremistycznych, która jest wykorzystywana do dyskryminacji grup społecznych. 13 września 2017 roku organizacje praw człowieka: Prawa Człowieka bez Granic (HRWF) oraz Forum for Religious Freedom – Europe (FOREF) wystosowały wezwanie do delegacji biorących udział w konferencji OBWE w Warszawie. W apelu wezwano państwa członkowskie OBWE do wzmocnienia głosu sprzeciwu wobec zakazu Świadków Jehowy w Rosji oraz wezwania Rosji do natychmiastowego zwolnienia z aresztu Dennisa Christensena. 26 września 2018 roku przez Amerykańską Komisję ds. Międzynarodowej Wolności Religijnej (ang. United States Commission on International Religious Freedom – USCIRF) przebywający od półtora roku w więzieniu Dennis Christensen został wpisany na listę więźniów sumienia odbywających karę za swoje wierzenia. 11 września 2017 roku Świadkowie Jehowy złożyli zażalenie na decyzję Sądu Najwyższego o zlikwidowaniu i zakazie działalności wszystkich zarejestrowanych lokalnych organizacji religijnych (LRO) Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. Skarga musi być rozpatrzona przez Prezydium Sądu Najwyższego Rosji w terminie trzech miesięcy. 9 października 2017 roku Świadkowie Jehowy złożyli skargę Rzecznikowi Praw Obywatelskich na decyzję Sądu Najwyższego Rosji. Zwrócili w niej uwagę na narastającą falę naruszeń praw człowieka, które nastąpiły po wydaniu orzeczenia sądu, wzrost agresji i aktów wandalizmu wobec wierzących, inwigilację (w tym małoletnich), odmowę świadczenia alternatywnej służby cywilnej, dyskryminację w miejscach pracy oraz aresztowania. 14 grudnia 2017 roku 40 przedstawicieli rosyjskich władz wtargnęło do Sali Zgromadzeń Świadków Jehowy w Petersburgu, mogącej pomieścić na spotkaniach religijnych 1500 osób. Odgrodzono cały teren i przejęto nad nim kontrolę, postanawiając przenieść prawa własności na pobliskie centrum medyczne. W związku z tymi działaniami Świadkowie Jehowy wnieśli skargi do Europejskiego Trybunału Praw Człowieka oraz do Komitetu Praw Człowieka ONZ. Od stycznia 2018 roku działalnością religijną Świadków Jehowy zajmują się organy ścigania. Od 10 kwietnia w 16 rosyjskich miejscowościach: Biełgorod, Chabarowsk, Kemerowo, Magadan, Murmańsk, Nabierieżnyje Czełny, Orzeł, Orenburg, Perm, Polarnyj, Psków, Władywostok, Saratow, Szuja, Tomsk i Ufa funkcjonariusze policji, w tym zamaskowani i z bronią automatyczną, przeprowadzili akcje przeciw Świadkom Jehowy. W wyniku tych akcji aresztowano 20 mężczyzn, którym za udział w spotkaniach religijnych grozi kara od 2 do 10 lat więzienia. Świadkom Jehowy stawia się fałszywy zarzut „brania udziału w działalności organizacji ekstremistycznej”. W miastach tych przeciw ponad 100 Świadkom Jehowy wszczęto śledztwa kryminalne. Oprócz tych akcji wymierzonych w osoby dorosłe, władze rosyjskie w listopadzie 2017 roku oznajmiły, że państwo rosyjskie może odbierać Świadkom Jehowy ich dzieci w celu „resocjalizacji”. 10 maja 2018 delegatura Unii Europejskiej przy Organizacji Bezpieczeństwa i Współpracy w Europie wydała oświadczenie w sprawie sytuacji Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. Wyrażono w nim głębokie zaniepokojenie rosnącym prześladowaniem Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. Wykazano też, że rząd rosyjski – chociaż twierdził, iż likwidacja osób prawnych reprezentujących Świadków Jehowy (LRO) nie będzie miała wpływu na indywidualne praktykowanie swojej wiary przez członków wyznania – doprowadził jednak do wszczęcia spraw karnych przeciw poszczególnym wierzącym. UE wyraziła niezadowolenie aresztowaniami członków społeczności Świadków Jehowy. Rząd rosyjski przejął kompleks Centrum Administracyjnego Świadków Jehowy oraz 90–100 obiektów służących jako miejsca zebrań (w 100 dalszych przypadkach toczą się postępowania sądowe). Wobec wiernych służby stosują naloty policyjne na prywatne domy i na miejsca wielbienia, przeprowadzają arbitralne zatrzymania oraz zastraszają członków wyznania. Oświadczenie przyjęło również 9 innych krajów europejskich. Tego samego dnia delegatura Stanów Zjednoczonych przy OBWE wyraziła zaniepokojenie kolejnymi doniesieniami o nękaniu grup wyznaniowych. Zwrócono uwagę na fakt, że działalność pokojowego związku wyznaniowego władze określają jako „ekstremistyczną”, stosując ustawę „anty-ekstremistyczną” w celu ograniczenia korzystania z wolności religijnej. 7 czerwca 2018 roku żony uwięzionych członków zborów skierowały list otwarty do Michaiła Aleksandrowicza Fiedotowa, przewodniczącego Rady Federacji Rosyjskiej ds. Rozwoju Społeczeństwa Obywatelskiego i Praw Człowieka, doradcy Władimira Putina. W liście tym przedstawiły sytuację Świadków Jehowy w Rosji oraz rażące przykłady systemowego łamania praw człowieka zagwarantowanych w konstytucji Rosji. W reakcji na list i masowe prześladowania członków społeczności Świadków Jehowy Rada Praw Człowieka 20 czerwca skierowała pismo do Biura Prokuratury Generalnej Rosji w sprawie sprawdzenia legalności podjętych przez nią działań oraz ważności stosowania represyjnych aresztowań wobec członków społeczności Świadków Jehowy. 19 czerwca ponad 60 rosyjskich obrońców praw człowieka, dziennikarzy i działaczy społecznych wystosowało apel o zaprzestanie prześladowania Świadków Jehowy w Rosji. Do 19 czerwca władze rosyjskie uwięziły 23 członków wyznania, przeciw którym wszczęto śledztwa kryminalne, dwie dalsze osoby przebywają w aresztach domowych. 6 lipca została aresztowana pierwsza kobieta. Na początku sierpnia w więzieniach przebywało 27 osób. Do tego czasu za działalność religijną uwięziono lub zatrzymano w areszcie domowym ponad 40 osób. W październiku 2018 roku lokalna policja i służby federalne wtargnęły do ponad 30 domów w zachodniej Rosji (obwody smoleński, obwód kirowski i Republika Baszkortostanu). Sześciu mężczyzn i dwie kobiety zostały aresztowane i umieszczono ich w na areszcie śledczym. W aresztach przebywa 25 wyznawców, a 18 innych osób umieszczono w areszcie domowym. 16 listopada 2018 roku około 200 funkcjonariuszy rosyjskiej (FSB) wtargnęło do ośmiu domów należących do Świadków Jehowy na Krymie. Siergiej Fiłatow jest pierwszym Świadkiem Jehowy na Krymie, który został oskarżony na podstawie rosyjskich przepisów o przeciwdziałaniu ekstremizmowi. 21 listopada 2018 roku przeprowadzono 9 rewizji w Kraju Stawropolskim, a 23 listopada 2018 roku rewizje przeprowadzono w obwodzie murmańskim. 2 grudnia 2018 roku w Kraju Kamczackim, uzbrojeni zamaskowani milicjanci wtargnęli do mieszkania, w którym byli podejrzani o czytanie Biblii. Jest to przynajmniej trzecia sprawa karna na Kamczatce przeciwko podejrzanym o praktykowanie religii Świadków Jehowy. Rosja jest jedynym krajem członkiem Rady Europy, który rozpętał kampanię przeciw pokojowej działalności Świadków Jehowy. ETPC rozpatruje roszczenia Świadków Jehowy wobec Rosji dotyczące zagrabionych obiektów przekraczające łącznie 6 miliardów rubli (blisko 80 milionów euro). W 2018 roku przez Amerykańską Komisję ds. Międzynarodowej Wolności Religijnej (USCIRF) Rosja została uznana jako „kraj szczególnej troski” w zakresie łamania Ustawy o Międzynarodowej Wolności Religijnej (ang. International Religious Freedom Act – IRFA). Uwagi Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Linki zewnętrzne * Świadkowie Jehowy w Rosji (oficjalna strona) jw-russia.org (ros.) * Świadkowie Jehowy na świecie. Rosja jw.org * Więzieni za wiarę. Rosja jw.org * Sytuacja prawna. Rosja jw.org * Wiadomości. Rosja jw.org * Biuro Oddziału w Rosji (zajęte przez władze) jw.org * Publikacje w języku rosysjkim jw.org (ros.) Rosja